Forgetful Christmas
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Poppy forgets to get branch a gift for Christmas, so she decides to give him something a little more special. Rated M for language and lemons. Branch & Poppy


_Author's note: Yes the trolls are celebrating Christmas, who cares!? The whos in the Grinch celebrating Christmas implies that there is a who Jesus, so leave my trolls Christmas alone! Also I know I'm late, but I don't get paid for any of this shit so I don't owe anyone an explanation! I own nothing!_

The holiday season was in the air! Christmas was coming, and it was Poppy's absolute favorite day of the year. She loved everything about Christmas, the giving, the dancing, the singing, the mistletoe, the lights, the snow, and spending time with the ones you love! It was all her thing, and she couldn't wait to share that with all of Bergen town.

She was planning the biggest, greatest, most extravagant Christmas party anyone had ever seen. And it required her up most attention, everything needed to be perfect. So for the next week she looked over decorations, music and food. Getting everything ready, and she spent night after night working to make the holiday season magical.

Now it was the night of December 23, the night before Christmas Eve. And Poppy was writing all of her important Christmas cards, when a cup of hot chocolate was set next to her and a kiss was planted on her cheek. She smiled and turned to kiss Branch, embracing her blue boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas." He said, and she giggled and kissed him again. Breaking away and saying. "Merry Christmas to you too." He looked over her work, whistling at the amount of finished cards. "You've been busy, but not too busy to actually enjoy the holidays with me right?" She snuggled up to him, and said. "I'm never to busy for you babe."

Branch chuckled and shook his head, looking at the clock and saying. "Sorry I can't stay longer, I promised Biggie I'd fix his sleigh. I'll see you tomorrow, you're gonna love your Christmas present." Poppy was about to take a drink of her hot chocolate, when her heart stopped. Present! She forgot to get branch a present!

She laughed nervously and said. "Yeah, you too! Uh, I'll see you tomorrow sweetie!" Branch kissed her cheek one last time then left, and Poppy rushed to the window to make sure he was out of sight. Once he was gone she bolted out of her pod, heading to all of her girlfriends pods saying. "No time to explain, emergency, meet at Suki's!"

After Smidge, Satin, and Chenille all made it to Suki's house they all settled in, awaiting the alarming news from their queen. Poppy cleared her throat, distraught written all over her face as she said. "Thank you all for coming, and thanks Suki for hosting even though I didn't ask. So as you know the day after tomorrow is Christmas, and I've been busy planning the party."

They all nodded, and Suki asked. "So what's the deal then?" Poppy's lip quivered and she started crying, saying through her sobs. "I forgot to get Branch a present!" She hid her face in her hands, embarrassed and ashamed.

Suki walked over to her, patting her back and trying to comfort her. "Hey that's okay, it happens to the best of us." But Poppy looked up at her and shook her head. "But this is our first Christmas as a couple, how could I forget to get him something!? Now how am I supposed to find a meaningful gift in the next 24 hours!? I'm the worst girlfriend ever!"

She covered her face again, but Smidge spoke up. "Okay I think I have an idea, but Poppy you're gonna have to answer me truthfully okay?" Poppy looked at her and nodded, and smidge asked. "Have you and Branch been together, physically yet?" Poppy didn't get it at first, but then her face turned bright pink with blush.

She shook her head and played with the hem of her dress, saying. "Not yet, we haven't really talked about it…" Smidge asked the twins. "How long would it take to make Poppy a special Christmas outfit?" Satin and Chenille both gasped, both of them getting ideas and said. "Noon tomorrow!"

Smidge then turned to DJ, asking. "Can you make a totally romantic Christmas track?" DJ smiled and said. "Jingle bell yes I can!" Running off to her studio. Poppy looked between her friends somewhat concerned, and raised her hand to get their attention. But Smidge just grabbed her, pulling her towards the table that was covered in craft supplies. "Don't worry about a thing Poppy, I have a plan! Now listen carefully!"

And Poppy spent the rest of the night taking measurements, listening to music samples, and making Branch a very special card. And by the end of the night she passed out from exhaustion, too tired to worry about what was to come. The next day Poppy woke and put on her Christmas face, greeting everyone throughout Bergen town with season's tidings.

The day went great just as planned, not a single bump in the proverbial road to speak of. There were cookies, snowball fights, warm holiday drinks, Christmas stories. And to finish it all off was a beautiful Christmas concert, even Branch singing a couple of Christmas tunes. And then Poppy had to leave early, leaving the card exchange to her friends.

Now Branch was a little confused why Poppy just split like that, kind of disappointed he didn't get to wish her a merry Christmas before he went home. When Suki came around Branch approached her asking. "Hey DJ, why did Poppy run off? Is everything okay?" Suki just gave him a coy smile, handing him his card and saying nothing.

Branch stared after her confused, what was going on tonight? He opened his card, and on the front was a depiction of Poppy as Santa. She was wedged in a chimney, and when he opened it he just barely dodged the fountain of glitter that sprayed everywhere. He shook his head and shook the card to get the last bits of glitter out, then read the beautiful handwriting.

"Merry Christmas my one and only, I'm glad I get to celebrate this season with you. Please come to my pod so I can give you your first present from me early, hopefully you like it. Love Poppy." he smiled, glad that she wasn't just abandoning him for the night. So he made his way to her pod, kind of wondering what she got him.

He honestly would have been just fine with a card, he was simple like that. But that didn't mean he was going to turn down what Poppy had to offer. Finally he got to the pod, but the lights were off. At least it looked that way at first, but then he noticed candlelight in the window. So he knocked on the pod door, and it seemed to open automatically.

He stepped in shutting the door behind him, and there stood Poppy wearing a robe and what looked like a santa hat with mistletoe on the end. Branch chuckled and she stepped forward, and took a deep breath. "Branch, we've been dating for about five months now. And I adore you so much, and wanted to make our first Christmas as a couple special."

She looked away kind of ashamed. "But in the chaos to make this Christmas special for everyone, I forgot to get something for my number one. So this year, and hear me out on this one, I'm going to give you the most precious gift I can give." And she slapped a big red bow on her head, blushing like crazy as she wrapped her arms around him and looking him straight in the eye. "Branch…"

Branch whispered. "Yes Poppy?" And she bit her lip and said. "I'm going to give you my virginity." Branch's eyes widened, and he choked on the air saying. "Oh! Oh, you mean we're going to…?" Poppy nodded, putting a gentle hand on his face. "Only if you want to, I'm not forcing anything on you."

He shook his head. "No Poppy I'm not turning you down, it's just very sudden. I mean we haven't really mentioned it in the whole five months we've been dating, but I mean I guess we've waited long enough for it to be appropriate." She nodded and kissed him gently, not super long or passionate but short and sweet.

"It'll be our first time together, which is very special. And what better time to share a special moment, than the most wonderful time of the year?" Branch pulled her close, rubbing his nose against hers. "So then, if we are doing this, where do we start?" She grabbed his hand and lead him over to her bed room, and stood back and took a deep breath before letting her robe drop.

Branch's eyes widened at the sight of her outfit, Poppy striking a pose with her hands on her hips. She had a red bra with white trim on, with two hip length pieces of see through fabric coming out the bottom. She was wearing a small thong with mistletoe print on the front, and last but not least her fluffy red boots. "What do you think sweetie?" She asked, giving a slow twirl so branch could see everything.

Branch smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering. "I think it makes you look sexy." He kissed her, Poppy kissing back and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her body against his, able to feel his hardened member pressed against her. She broke the kiss for a brief moment to say. "I can tell." And then went back to kissing him.

Branch found his hands beginning to wander downward, tracing over the curves of her plump ass. He slipped his hands under the see through fabric, and they came to rest on her practically bare tushie. He gripped her soft pink cheeks making her moan into the kiss, and pulled her hips against his. Poppy wanting to get a little more acquainted with the bulge pressed against her pelvis, let her hand slink down to his shorts.

Her fingers slipped underneath the hem of his shorts, grazing the hard warm flesh inside. Branch moaned in return, as Poppy explored his pants. Gently fondling his balls, and tugging on the shaft. She broke the kiss and moved downward, pulling his shorts down letting his thick blue cock spring free. Poppy then grabbed the erect dick and started to stroke it, earning a groan from Branch.

His knees were clammy as the girl he loved rubbed his erection, her soft fingers causing a tingling sensation in his lower stomach. Poppy then leaned forward and took the head into her mouth, her beautiful pink lips wrapped tightly around his blue cock. Branch gasping her name in surprise, as she bobbed up and down on his penis.

Gently sucking every time she pulled back, only able to fit about half of him in her mouth. Working the rest of his shaft with her hand, fondling his balls while she worked. Branch closed his eyes as he moaned, his hands coming to rest on Poppy's head all on their own.

Poppy's hat jingling every time she slurped on his rod, getting quite annoying to her. She grabbed it and chucked it without stopping, making Branch chuckle and ask. "What was that about?" She mumbled something while she continued to suck him off, and Branch said. "Don't talk with your mouth full babe."

Reluctantly Poppy took the dick out of her mouth, saying. "It was getting annoying okay!?" She wasted no time getting back to sucking his cock, her tongue wrapping around it's girth as she greedily slurped on it. This time almost taking his entire length, gagging slightly as he probed the back of her throat. Branch groaned getting close to releasing, using all his will power to not shove his length balls deep down her throat.

He was breathing heavily as he tried to warn her, a pulse of cum rising up his shaft. "Poppy, I'm going to cum!" Poppy heard this and tightened her lips instead of pulling away, Branch unloading a mouthful of cum into her hungry face. She gulped down his hot seed eagerly, loving the last of him. Branch finally stopped cumming, but she continued to suckle on his still hard dick to get every last drop of cum.

She let him slid out with a pop, gasping afterwards. "That was so fucking hot!" Branch giving her no time though, picking her up and tossing her on the bed. "Branch!" She laughed as she propped herself up on her elbows, Branch grabbing her thong and practically ripped it down off of her. "Branch!?" She said turned on by his sudden ferocity, and he said. "Just thought I'd return the favor."

He spread her legs and admired her pink shaven pussy, her glistening folds just begging to be kissed. Branch placed his lips against her vagina, licking and kissing the area to drive Poppy crazy. She moaned as he made out with her quivering pussy, already as wet as can be from sucking Branch's cock.

Branch lapped up her juices, sending tingling sensations up her spine with each lick dragged across her mound. His hands moving up to cup her plump ass and play with her clit, and plunging his tongue into her entrance. Poppy gasped and arched her back as her ate her out, her cute butt clenched as she writhed under her ravishing.

Poppy went back and forth from clutching the sheets to running her hands through her hair, moaning and biting her lip as he fucked her with his tongue. Branch didn't honestly know too much about what he was doing, but he figured what ever got the best reaction should be the thing he focused on.

Branch knew he was doing good when she started to clench down on his tongue, Poppy teetering close to the edge of climax. She squirmed and wriggled as she got closer, her legs unconsciously wrapping around his head and her hands pushing his face closer. Hoping this would make his tongue go deeper, so he Finished her off by adding a finger alongside his tongue.

Poppy let out a strangled cry as she came, her juices flowing into his mouth as he drank them up. Branch crawled up her body till they were face to face, and leaned in to kiss her. Poppy started to slide his vest down his arms, Branch now completely naked and on top of her.

Branch found the small clip in the middle of her top, undoing it and letting her firm breasts free. Poppy slipping the rest of the top off and throwing it off the bed, moaning into the kiss as Branch's hands cupped her chest. Gently squeezing and massaging them, while their tongues danced together in their mouths. Branch was surprised when she broke the kiss, and said in a lust filled tone. "I need you Branch!"

Branch nodded and lined up with her entrance, her folds stretching as he pushed inside of her. A moan escaping her lips as he slowly and carefully filled her up, overwhelmed by the fact that he was actually inside of her. She had thought about this moment for quite a few months now, she had actually thought about it a couple of times before they were dating if she was being honest.

Now he was at her barrier, and she bit her lip bracing herself for the pain and nodded. Branch took a deep breath and thrust into her, sheathing his cock and taking her virginity and his. He stayed still so she could cope with the new feeling, kissing her to take her mind off the pain. This went on for about 27 seconds, then instinctively Poppy started to move her hips upward to meet his.

Branch broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes, saying. "I'm going to move now." And she said in as coy a voice as she could muster. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Branch smirked and her, rearing back so his cock was barely inside her. Slowly going back in, and repeating the process. Both of them letting out a moan, moving their hips at a steady slow pace together.

As they pushed themselves together the started to move a little bit faster, Poppy letting out a pleading. "Faster!" Branch picking up the pace colliding their hips together, a soft clapping noise ringing throughout the room. As they moved faster their thrusts became rougher, and Branch went deeper.

Branch was loving the tightness of her pussy, every inch of his cock being squeezed and gripped by her. Her slick rigged fleshy walls wet and slippery, like a slip and slide of pleasure. He let out a groan as he thrust inside of her, squeezing her tits while his balls slapped against her tightly clenched ass cheeks.

Poppy was in ecstasy, her tight pussy quivering every time he stretched it open. Sending waves of pleasure crashing down on her, her moans turning into whines then into whimpers as she drew closer to her climax. Her entire pussy shaking with pleasure every time he buried himself in her, his cock head pressed against her womb.

Both of them were getting closer, going faster as they tried desperately to make one another cum. Their limits being reached as Poppy felt she was going to burst, and Branch not to far behind. "oh baby, I'm gonna cum! Oh Branch I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!" Branch didn't slow down his thrusts as he said. "Me too sweetheart, I'm almost there so go ahead!"

Poppy let loose and squealed as she came for the first time to her lover, her juices spraying all over Branch's hard cock as it continued to pound her. Poppy managed to gasp out as he fucked her raw hot snatch. "You can c-cum inside me i-if you want, I would love to have your baby B-Branch!" Branch gazed at her and decided that that was indeed what he wanted, and he shut his eyes as he shoved his cock as deep as he could.

The head poking through her womb entrance making Poppy let out a guttural groan, shooting hot stringy loads of semen to fill her baby maker to the brim. Poppy loved the sensation of getting creampied, shivering underneath his weight as she waited for him to finish. Branch released his breath and slumped forward, both of them catching their breath.

Poppy grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them, saying. "You know you have to move in now right, I don't think I'm can go another night without that." Branch kissed her neck and smiled, slipping out of her which made her shudder. "I'll pack my stuff tomorrow after all the Christmas stuff and whatnot, but for now just cuddle."

Poppy happily obliged snuggling up to each other, branch using his hair to turn out the lights. As they started to drift off, Branch whispered. "Merry Christmas Poppy." And she replied softly. "Merry Christmas Branch." And they both feel asleep, naked in each other's arms.

 _Author's note: And there's the trolls Christmas special, a whole 28 days late. I'm gonna try and get as many of these out as possible today so be on the lookout for other updates, also be sure to check my bio for the February and March poll. Fanfiction keeps glitching so I can't post an official poll, so just look at the list in my bio and send me a private message to vote or put it in the reviews for this story. Poll ends on the 10th so act fast, there's only 6 slots this time. See y'all next time, bye!_


End file.
